Haruno Follows
by Link8
Summary: Yukinoshita Haruno follows Hikigaya Hachiman everywhere he goes.
1. 0: Reading Light Novels

_**A/N: A**_ _ **bit OOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu.**_

* * *

 _ **~ Reading Light Novels, Haruno Follows ~**_

* * *

As I entered the bookstore, I made a beeline to the light novel/manga section in the very back. No one occupied the section, so I had it all to myself to browse and pick as I please, in complete solitude. Something every loner longed for.

Rubbing my index finger across book spines, I searched for a new series to read. Since having caught up to all the current volumes of ongoing series, it was that time to hopefully find a gem. I previewed several novels, one about transporting to another world—nope.

Angsty rom-com—nope.

Battle fantasy—nope.

Echii harem—Hmm... nope.

RPGs— _Seems interesting..._

As I skimmed through the RPG novel, I felt a hand landed on my left shoulder. I wore my Sobu blazer, but I could feel the warmth and softness radiating off said hand. Not that that matters. _Seriously, who the hell is touching me?_ Before I moved my eyes to see whose hand was touching my shoulder, the source spoke up.

"Hikigaya-kun, what a coincidence!"

I knew this voice and with the thought, I turned around and, upon eye contact, my face briefly grimaced. Her amethyst eyes seemed more piercing under the harsh fluorescent lights.

"Yukinoshita-san..." I muttered. There, clad in a skimpy cerulean-blue dress, stood Yukinoshita Haruno.

She waved an acknowledging wave with a plastered-on smile. "How are you doing, young man? Well, I sure hope."

I shifted my attention back to my novel, hoping this coincidental meeting will wrap up soon. Seriously, of all the places I could run into Haruno, it had to be here. At the bookstore. Just my luck...

"Okay, I guess..." I kept my answer short, hoping she'll catch on to my drift. Knowing her tendencies, I won't be left alone until she's sastified or bored with me. Seriously, what are the odds?

"Hmm... don'tcha wanna know how I'm doing?"

"And you?" I monotoned, playing her game. _Seriously, leave me alone._

"Oh, I've been swell. Thanks for asking, Hikigaya-kun!" Immediately after her response, a shadow loomed over the pages. Haruno's hands latched onto my shoulders, her head peeking over to look. "Whatcha reading there? Is it interesting?" _Hey, you're blocking the words! Back up! You're too close, seriously!_

A strong aroma of vanilla invaded my nostrils, obviously coming from Haruno.

Unable to see jack, I asked her in a flat tone, "Could you step back some, Yukinoshita-san?"

She followed through with my request, presenting me space. "Why, Hikigaya-kun? Are you getting all excited that an older woman so close?" She teased.

"No... I just couldn't see the words," I explained, dismissing her theory.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're so baaad-duh!" Haruno exclaimed. "I like baaad-duh..." She whispered so softly I barely heard her. "Gimme more baaad-duh." _What the fuck...? Are you a retarded half-sheep hybrid or what?_

Ignoring the sheep noises behind me, I continued reading.

"So, it's pretty interesting, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, more interesting than me?"

"..."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! So, is it?"

 _Why the hell would you ask that? I'm not answering that... I refuse to even analyze the possibility._ I stayed silent.

"Oh, I see..."

 _See wha—_

Next thing I know, the novel fell out—no, was slapped out my hands. Then, before I can properly react, I was flipped around and slammed into the shelf with a thud. I felt the wind got temporarily knocked out from my lungs. Haruno glued her body against mine, pinning my hands near my waist with hers. Even with resistance, there was no escape. Her strength seemed to have increased significantly.

"What the fuc—?!"

"Answer me, Hikigaya-kun..." A crazed look in her eyes. I was gazing at another version of Yukinoshita Haruno.

"W-what?"

"Was it more interesting than me?"

"...Yeah." I didn't know how else to respond. I was trying hard not to stare at her boobs, which was poking against my chest. I tried to keep my thoughts sane, and not think of soft marshmallow-like pillows— _Goddammit._ "C-could you let me go, Yukinoshita-san?"

Haruno's lips creased into a pout. "But, aren't you curious..." Haruno bobbed her lips to my ear, finishing her question, "...about how an older woman taste?" Chills went down my spine, my hair standing on end.

"..." At a loss for words, I gulped.

"Tell you what? I'll let you go if you give me a kiss... on the lips." She chided her finger into my cheek, pressing her body even closer into mine.

"?!" While I won't get into detail about it, I'll say this... If the four layers of clothes between us wasn't present, I'd be inside Haruno. My body acted and functioned naturally as it suppose to. In other words, there was a "rising."

"Oh, seems like someone excited to see me! He-he! So how about that kiss, Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno smiled, staring at me intently as if for me to act.

"..."

"Fine. I'll make the first move..." Haruno's puckered her lips and advanced, albeit slowly. Her eyes shut, grip slightly loosened. Even then I couldn't escape, I was stuck. The thought of Haruno being my first kiss slowly sunk into my mind. This was the end. Her moist, glossy lips inching closer and closer.

 _Sorry, Komachi... Totsuka..._

Then, at the very final moment, struck with a sliver of inspiration, I looked past Haruno's shoulder. "Yukinoshita. What're you doing here?"

Surprisingly, Haruno took the bait.

"Huh?" Haruno reflexively stopped and opened her eyes, scanning my line of vision to look for her sister. "Yukino-chan's here?"

With her hold on me broken, I sprinted away from this crazy bitch at Rock Lee speed, out of the section.

I heard giggling behind me. "Well played, Hikigaya-kun. That won't work next time..."

 _Wait, what?! There'll be a next time?!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts, I'd like to hear the WTF and shit. Don't be shy to leave an honest review, as I would much appreciate it._**

 ** _As always, thanks for reading._**


	2. NON-CANON: Eating Ramen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu._**

* * *

 _ **~ Eating Ramen, Haruno Follows ~**_

* * *

 **(NON-CANON)**

 **Six days later...**

Upon entering the ramen shop, nearest the station, a heavenly smell suffused the moist atmosphere. The scent of broth, among various other components wafting freely in the air (garlic, pork bones, miso, the list was endless); it was nothing short of a brilliant fusion. It could have been best described as divine, and made me all the more hungry. Which was to be expected, of course, as this was ramen.

True, while indulging ramen was one of my favorite pastimes and of the few occasions I was willing to go out someplace, the reason why I had paid a visit this time around had all to do with Komachi.

About an hour ago—when I was in the clubroom reading—Komachi notified me via text that she'd be out with some friends, to watch a movie. In other words, my cute little sister wouldn't be home tonight to make dinner. That was perhaps a roundabout way for Komachi to relay her message across; to provide Onii-chan an alternative.

Long story short: Either settle for last night's curry udon (snacks, instant ramen, attempt to cook myself even) or eat out. It goes without saying I chose the latter, given my current location.

Scanning the area for a secluded spot, only a handful of people filled the spacious dining room, so there were a great many seating options to choose from. Sitting literally anywhere, with the sole exception of the counter, where a good portion of the patrons dined, would grant the breathing room and isolation any loner sought. But—

 _Still, if I think too insouciantly and end up picking carelessly, the situation could, in a instant, change drastically... Uh, that table over in the corner seems especially safe._

—you could never be too careful.

Especially when regarding people-related matters.

Anyway, seating at the location of choice, far right corner, I dropped my bag into the chair beside me. Slouching back ever so slightly, I let out a conspicuous sigh, albeit for no particular purpose. Though I already knew what I planned to order—Kitakita ramen (large) and iced coffee—I looked over the menu. This was common, actually.

I mean, what else is there to do? Yeah, I suppose fiddling with one's phone seems logical for most; however, I wasn't one to use my phone as filler if I had nothing of importance to do on said phone. This applied to a multitude of situations. Besides, _this_ ramen shop offered deals and specials at value price from time to time, so inspecting over the contents of the menu wasn't really much of a hassle. To add to that, with how slow it was now, receiving swift service should be rather unproblematic.

 _No deals, eh..._

Soon, out from the corner of my eye, I sensed a female server leisurely walking toward me. When she reached the table, as if on cue, she gave a wide smile and lightly bowed.

"Hello. Shall I start you off with a drink?"

"Actually," I said, then setting the menu aside, managing somewhat respectable eye contact. "...I know what I'll be having, um, so I'll just order it all now..."

"Of course, no, not a problem. And so what would you like, then, sir?"

I recited the order I originally had in mind to the server, and she left once writing it down on a pad of paper.

Several moments later, she returned with a glass of iced coffee, informing me the ramen shouldn't be long—two minutes.

In ramen time, two minutes was practically nothing. If anything, the ramen would come out in no time. On the contrary, I wouldn't mind having it now. The sooner the better.

Twirling a straw into the glass, I sipped my chilled beverage as I waited. _Ah, refreshing. Still not as tasty as a MAX, though, but adequate enough._

* * *

 _Thunk!_

A huge porcelain bowl, steam rising from the top, was set down before me.

"Here you are, large Kitakita ramen. Thank you very much for waiting. Should you need anything else, do feel free to alert me."

I reciprocated with a small appreciative nod, and then she left.

Now all by my lonesome, I gathered a pair of chopsticks and plunged them into the treacherous depths of the cloudy, food-filled broth. The ramen looked—and smelled—absolutely sensational, especially so up-close; felt something like a pivotal moment as I scarfed down noodles, spring onions, bamboo shoots, vegetables, and barbecued pork at a galloping pace.

Ah, nothing like the taste of "authentic" ramen to properly warm my insides. It tasted amazing. Near seamless. What's more, the bowl still was about seventy-five percent full.

Had it been busier, or there were people sitting within a five-meter radius, I'd probably eat the ramen gingerly. So as to not attract any undesired attention. But I could rest easy... Loosen up a bit.

Allowing a breather, I refreshed with coffee then resumed stuffing my mouth—

"Oh my, Hikigaya-kun, is that you?"

Caught off guard by a sudden calling, disrupting my train of thought and ramen binging, I was unable to make out the person's voice. I knew it was directed toward me, though. Clearly heard Hikigaya somewhere in that sentence. Or was it Hikitani? Regardless—

 _Who could possibly mark me during such a vulnerable time? When I'm trying to enjoy ramen in peace._

Rather than speculate who could it be any further, I looked for myself. First...mouth embarrassingly filled beyond maximum capacity, I ingested the lingering food with an audible _Gulp!_

Then, flicking my eyes in the direction in which the voice sounded, the entryway—

"Wow, it is you. Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun!"

 _W-What the hell?! Don't play dumb with— No, don't come this way!_

The figure rapidly approaching was Yukinoshita—

 _Couldn't it have been the icier Yukinoshita instead...at the very least?_

—Haruno.

"Fancy meeting you here. It's not often I see _that_ face. Small world, isn't it? Mind if I..." With a finger, Haruno points to the vacant chair on the opposite side of the table, across mine.

 _As if I'd let you sit._ "Yukinoshita-san, I prefer—"

"—Don't be _that_ way, Hikigaya-kun. Let me join, so you won't have to eat all alone, and neither will I. Win-win, don't you think? Onee-san will even pay the bill. Sounds good?"

"...N—" I was interrupted from declining. Not with words, but with the creaking of a chair.

Haruno sat, much to my dismay, and hummed as if to mock me. Nothing I said would've worked anyway...

Why is this happening? I know damn well this run-in wasn't born out of pure coincidence. The memories of the last encounter was proof of my suspicion. Notably when she said, " _Well played, Hikigaya-kun. That won't work next time...,"_ those days ago.

Like, who says something like that if they weren't following you, right?

I'm willing to bet not only had Haruno tailed me here, but when she did—in this case, to the ramen shop—she waited till the food reached the table before showing face. Windows fixed at regular intervals, my internal allegation wasn't totally far-fetched. Moreover, it was the likely scenario. The chance of this all being mere coincidence were as slim as Megumin commanding more than explosion magic in her arsenal.

"Aren't you going to continue eating? After all, ramen noodles get soggy real fast, you know. Isn't that why you were pigging out prior? Or was it because you thought no one would take notice? I did. It was awfully cute... Amusing, too. Seem I was in the right place at the right time. My, how fortuitous am I to have witness such a marvelous scene. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

 _This bitch..._

Haruno's loud, obnoxious laughter brought over the attention of the server, who appeared from out the arc of a narrow passage between adjacent neighboring booths. Or rather, she was coming anyway, given the state of the restaurant and appearance of another customer, but the laughing solidified action.

"Hello. Shall I start you off with a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a black tea. Also, an empty bowl, please," said Haruno. "That'd be great."

 _Empty bowl? Don't tell me..._

"Empty bo—? Oh, I see. The two of you will be sharing, correct?"

"Yes," replied Haruno, shooting me a peculiar look, "we are."

 _Tch... At this point, I shouldn't even care. It's not worth the trouble of wasting my breath._

"Okay, gotcha. So, will that do it for you, then, ma'am?"

"Oh, I'll leaf through the menu first. I'm not so quite sure yet."

"Understood. No rush. I shall return anon. Please excuse me."

Once the server left to fulfill what she had written down on paper, Haruno scanned the menu, seemingly focus, while as I resumed, slowly and meticulously, to eat my ramen. Rather than abandon ship, I reckon finishing the food is what I ought to do before doing so. Despite what I believe was conspiring, I cannot let this woman dictate my behavior—at least in this particular instance. As long as she doesn't try anything shady (example: last time) or set off any major red flags, I'll tolerate her until then.

I came here to enjoy ramen like any normal ramen-loving Japanese person would, so that's what I intend to do, through and through.

To leave now, before anything even happen, would basically be admitting that some sort of "danger" was afoot. So, I wouldn't treat it as such in spite of the present details. If I did, it would only stress me out.

Still, that did not mean I gave her the benefit of the doubt or anything. If things somehow went south—

"Say, Hikigaya-kun."

Avoiding her eyes like I would the Geass, I murmured, "...Huh?"

"What else should I order? Is there something else you wanna eat?"

"...No." I snubbed her first question, answering only the second with a tone that suggested I could care less.

"Hmm, if I get spring rolls, care to split them with me? Two apiece."

"That won't be necessary... I'm fine with _this_ ," I said honestly, inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Positive, Hikigaya-kun? It's the very least I can do. Really, you made no fuss about having to share with me, so I would—in turn—like to humbly return the favor. I consider ordering my own, but saving money's extremely important, and eating out gets undoubtedly pricey, even in moderation. Wouldn't want to go broke, you know!"

 _Tch. As if you have to be frugal with money..._

But I know she's just saying whatever she felt like saying, for the hell of it. Spewing utter bullshit.

"I'm sure, Yukinoshita-san. No thank you."

"Sa—"

Right then, the server returned, cutting Haruno's dialogue off short.

"A black tea. And, as per your request, a bowl. I stuck with a medium-sized one. Hope that does the job."

"Oh, whichever one was fine, really. Just needed a bowl, is all. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Will that be all?" asked the server and Haruno, toying frivolously with the purple tips of her hair, shook her head after some time to consider.

"Mmm, let's do a shrimp and vegetable spring rolls. Extra carrots on the side—sliced."

The server scribbled that down and subsequently exchange some words with Haruno before heading off. At that point, I wasn't really listening in (not that I wanted to in the first place). Tuned out, I took a swig of iced coffee to cleanse my palate and continued slowly shoveling ramen into my system. The apt course of action is to treat it as if nobody's around—as if Haruno wasn't right there, occupying my space...

But that would prove difficult—

"I'll be borrowing that, Hikigaya-kun! I'll return it in just a sec." Sliding the bowl toward her, midway of another helping, she began transferring noodles with chopsticks into the empty bowl. Barely half, but still enough to annoy me, though that did not display on my features.

Once the bowl was back on my side of the table, my thought was to finish what's left of the ramen, pay my side of the bill, and leave. I'll probably even skip out on slurping the broth, to leave as soon as possible.

"Wow, this is really delicious. Is this what you usually order?"

No it wasn't, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of saying, _I switch it up a lot of times,_ and engage in a pointless conversation about menu options. That's what she probably wants. Nah, I'm just overthinking it.

"No."

"How rude! Why aren't you looking me directly in the eyes when you speak? Don't be shy, Hikigaya-kun, I won't bite. Promise... Anyhow, how are things with club?"

Making minimal eye contact, though just for an instant (not because of what she said), I replied, "Uh, okay." It was the most vague response I could have possibly given, without exhausting much energy.

Haruno tilted her head levelly, sipping on her tea stupidly, as if dumbfounded. "Just okay? That's not...very progressive. Surely there must have been some interesting developments in the works."

"Nope..."

"Really? What a bummer. Hmm..." Rubbing her chin followed with an odd, offbeat smile, she then asked, "So how's Yukino-chan doing?" The smile on her face turned cartoonishly fake; resembled something like Anpanman.

"Dunno. I can't speak on her behalf. That's something you'll have to ask her yourself." I glanced inside the bowl. _Halfway done. I should probably finish up before the spring rolls come out, so I could ask the server for the check when it does, to quickly transition out here._

"Geez. Am I actually gonna have to grind to gather intelligence from you? Really? Making someone work harder than they should... My, Hikigaya-kun, where'd you learn to be so bad? You're such a bad boy, you know that. You're so baaad-duh!"

I internally cringed, nearly choking on a bamboo shoot. I held back coughs that threaten to escape. _This again... Chiba Zoological Park's approximately 2.2 miles away. Perhaps you should've gone there instead if you wanna emit noises like a damn animal. Tch._

"But in all seriousness, can't you spare even the tiniest detail? Any crumb of information would suffice. To make it easy: Is Yukino-chan still brewing the three of you guys tea to drink? At least give me that much."

"Yeah, she is..."

"Oh, that's nice to hear. Because nothing quite beats cold weather like a piping hot cup of tea. Perhaps I should drop by for some one of these days. Bring cookies, too; it'll be a neat little American-style tea party."

 _How about...no?_

A bit after she wrapped up her sentence, the server returned with a plate of food.

"Your spring rolls, shrimp and vegetables. Extra carrots, sliced, on the side there. Please do enjoy. Should you want anything else, feel free to—"

"Can I get the check...for my portion of the meal?" I still had some food in the bowl, but that mattered not. What I failed to consume here, I'll make up for it at home. It wasn't that much anyway, given some of it was stolen and I ate an adequate amount. With the server back sooner than I had expected, now was a good time to initiate _Operation: Get the hell home!_

The server—as well as Haruno—looked my way. Fixing my attention toward the former, she nods with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Allow me to grab it for you, sir. Be back shortly."

Right then, my ears processes what sounded like the clicking of a tongue. "Hikigaya-kun, are you about to waste food, just carelessly so? Come on, keep a girl company until she finishes her meal, why don't ya. I'm thinking afterwards, with you here and all, we could snack on sweets. Perhaps donuts, I have a place in mind. How about it? You in? My treat."

"No. Actually, I should head home. Komachi's expecting me pretty soon." Lying for a greater purpose, I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and withdrew money. It's not like I had to lie, since I wouldn't gone along with her anyway, but at this moment in time, it made sense.

"I'm sure your sister'll be fine for one night. We're just having donuts. It's not as if I said, 'Hey, Hikigaya-kun, I want you to kidnap me.'"

 _Kidnap?!_

"Pardon the intrusion, but here's the check, sir." The server place the tab on the edge of the table and left.

"Oh, thanks..." Once setting the money on top, I slung my bag over a shoulder and stood. "Well, Yukinoshita-san, it was ni—"

"Hold up!"

Suddenly, pressure was applied around my wrist. Her voice was playful, but her grip around my wrist was anything but.

"Before you go, you oughta try this crazy delicious, exotic sugar. I put it in my tea a bunch; it works for coffee, too... You'll thank me once you catch a taste."

Using her free hand, she reached into her purse and produced a semi-translucent cylindrical shaker, something you'd see in the 100-yen shops, and sprinkled its content in the glass of iced coffee—a white substance. Sugar...supposedly.

Haruno smiled, then releasing my wrist. "Go on, have a sip."

 _As if, you spiked the coffee with some type of laxative, didn't you? That's not sugar. Soon as I sip, I'll probably feel the effects awhile after, be unable to function and be taken home, just not mines._

There were a plethora of other possibilities, too, but my focus was on leaving, not trying to decode her intent. I didn't have the wherewithal to do so. Now's my chance.

Walking away silently, Haruno laughed. "Ha-ha, you really are a bad boy. I'll walk you home."

As she stood, I reminded her, "You haven't paid for your meal yet," and exit the ramen shop without waiting for a response. The drastic change in air was proof I was outside, away from her.

Looking into the window—to where I ate my ramen—Haruno was nowhere in sight. Rather than speculate how or check my surroundings (which was dark)...

 _I should've rode my bike._

...I made my journey home, constantly looking over my shoulder to assure _she_ wasn't there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope everyone (or at least a majority) enjoyed Eating Ramen, Haruno Follows. I had fun writing it. It is NON-CANON, so obviously going into next chapter, it won't play a role in what's to come. I have an idea where I want to take this story.**_

 _ **Next update: Epiphany (Chapter 1).**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts. What do you think? Anything you'd like to see in Chapter 1?**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone for the immense success of the previous chapter, I really do appreciate all the feedback.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Epiphany

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Oregairu.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Epiphany**

* * *

When the bell chimed, commencing the end of the school day, everyone in homeroom started to gather their things and most were on the course home. Those who weren't tied to any clubs or after-school activities. I, of course, belonging to the Service Club, was to attend a club.

I was used to it, though; practically clockwork, really. I slapped my already-packed bag over a shoulder, stood from my desk, and left Class 2-F. I stopped at the usual corner a little ways away the classroom and waited for Yuigahama. Obviously, it was her idea to walk together to the clubroom in the first place and I wasn't against it, so it became routine. Sheltering my hands into my pockets, I released a short breath. A mist of frosty air soon followed.

 _Hopefully she doesn't take long...it's colder than usual._

Consistent with managing time she's not. I never knew when she'd be done. Either she took all day or she's quick and somewhat efficient. There was no in-between, oddly enough. And the latter was ever so rare.

Well, it's not like she preventing me from going home, I suppose. The school day was still pretty much active in our case. Still, would it kill her to be a bit quicker? That's all I ask. Not that I would voiced these thoughts to her personally.

Eventually—six minutes or so—Yuigahama exit the classroom, peering in my direction. _Took you long enough..._ Once her eyes locked with mine, she put on a frown, then moseyed down the hallway. Bun swinging like a pendulum, Yuigahama said, "You could wait, y'know."

"Is that not what _this_ is...?" I replied, matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean, Hikki."

Indeed I did. This exchange was quite common. But should it matter whether I wait in class or the halls. Waiting is waiting. Unless Yuigahama provided a logical explanation, my stance wouldn't change. I didn't care enough to ask why, though.

"I don't see the point."

"And you never will. Oh well, whatever. Let's go, Hikki." Yuigahama led the charge, and I simply trailed without another word. As always, noticing the difference in our speeds, she paced until we were beside one another. At one point her shoulder brushed against mine. "Think we'll have requests?" Yuigahama struck up a conversation.

"I dunno. Probably not. I'd be surprised if we receive one."

Yuigahama nodded in agreement and sighed. "Yeah, it's honestly kinda sad how long it has been since our last request. Not a single visitor—well, other than Iroha-chan, but that doesn't count. I just wish there were students we're able to help out. Guess no one needs the Service Club. But maybe today'll be different." Leave it to Yuigahama to remain optimistic.

"...Maybe," I croaked. Having no clients was actually a good thing—in my opinion.

"Anyway, Hikki, you look cold. Wa-wanna use this scarf?" Yuigahama clutched tightly at the blue scarf wrapped around her neck, blinking.

"I'm alright. You're using it, so..."

"N-n-nonsense! I have another one in my bag, it's no biggie. Here."

 _That's not what I meant._ The scarf now was dangling on top my head, for it was tossed. Parts of my face and mouth was covered, too. Is Hikki Ninja in style? Yuigahama slightly leaned in to adjust the scarf accordingly.

"All done. Don'tcha feel somewhat warmer? It's not much, but should do the trick. Aye, Hikki?"

"Obviously, there's a clear difference between scarf and no scarf. I don't need it, though." _Though I won't lie, it's pretty cozy considering the wintry circumstances._

"K-keep it on," Yuigahama said, "cause it looks really, um, nice on you, Hikki. Plus, you won't shiver as badly. So—so just keep it on, 'kay?"

 _I don't think I was shivering "badly," as you put it._ But I guess I won't argue. It's already on me, so what's the harm? "Fine, sure... I'll return your scarf when club's over, then. Yuigahama, you _do_ have another scarf, though, right?

My eyes rolled in her direction just as she produced a tangerine-colored scarf from her bag and cradled it along the nape of her neck. "Mm-hmm, no need to worry!"

"...Wasn't worried. Just checking." My voice must've been real low because Yuigahama then suddenly changed the subject, not acknowledging anything I said.

"But it sure has gotten cold lately, eh? I mean, like, the temperature took a huge dip. It's a good thing I double-coated, like my mom warned."

"Agreed, it has," I said. _Wouldn't mind a hot cup of coffee with my legs beneath kotatsu-kun right about now..._

As I felt imaginative warmth from the thought above, Yuigahama talked on random topics and I listened, with the occasional response. It remained this way until we reached the clubroom.

* * *

"Yahallooo!"

"Hey..."

As soon as Yuigahama slid open the clubroom door, we said our greetings in unison to the only other person in the room. A girl with jet black hair.

Yukinoshita, eyes fixed on a paperback, rotated her head right and looked up at us. "Good evening, you two." There wasn't much sunlight coming in from the windows, so it was easy to see the expression she wore. Needless to say, it was her usual calm demeanor. Sweeping hair off her shoulder with an effortless wave, she then continued reading her paperback.

Yuigahama pitter-pattered to her seat. I shut the door and casually went to my seat. The room was far from warm, but with the heat generating from the electric kettle, it's better than being out in the halls by a landslide. There was a presence of warmth...and the all-too familiar lingering aroma of tea—courtesy of Service Club leader: Yukinoshita Yukino.

It was a pleasant fragrance. Though I rather much indulge coffee, hot or cold, having tea isn't bad either. Especially considering the weather. All I had to do was wait.

I fetched a light novel from my bag and start reading. The novel was old; you could tell from the wear and tear, scuffs, etc. Because of an "incident" that occurred the day before, which I won't get into, I was unable to obtain new reading material, so I had no choice but to settle for past novels. _For real, what was that all about, though? Well, I shouldn't bother thinking about it._

Moving on, since I was familiar with the plot and the goings-on of the story, I skimmed the pages somewhat quickly and read lines that stood out. My attention wasn't all there, and because of that, my ears naturally picked up on the girls' conversation all on their own.

"Yukinon, what are your plans for the weekend? Anything fun?" Yuigahama asked energetically.

"Nothing of the sort. Perhaps the possibility of shopping, perhaps check out a few books at the library—bookstores. Nothing's set in stone, Yuigahama-san."

"Well, if you're tryna shop, why not join me and Sablé at the mall Saturday? I heard from Yumiko that they have can't-miss winter deals at most the stores. Yumiko's not tagging along, so it's just be us tw—three."

"I actually meant for groceries," Yukinoshita said.

"Still wanna come with?"

"I'm afraid I'll pass on the offer. Nothing personal, Yuigahama-san. Hopefully you can grasp that."

"No, I understand. I get how you are. It doesn't hurt to ask, though, and that's why I ask. If you change your mind, just lemme know, 'kay?"

"Oh... All right, then. If I happen to have a change of heart, I shall inform you so." _Click!_ went the kettle, indicating the tea was done. "I'll begin distributing..."

Yukinoshita put a bookmark on the page she was reading and shut the book with a clasp. She stood, collected our respective cups from the snack table, as well as the kettle, and made her way down the table.

First, Yukinoshita's cup.

Second, Yuigahama's.

"Thank you very much, Yukinon!" Yuigahama blew heftily at the steam as she grasped her cup, taking a sip.

"Mmm."

Lastly, mine.

She set the cup down gently and poured the tea with innate ability. I moved my eyes up as she finished. For a second, our eyes met. The heat of the steam must've brushed against her white skin because Yukinoshita's cheeks turned a bit red. Feeling flustered, I surreptitiously averted my eyes. I turned to the next page as I thanked her.

"...Thanks...," I said.

"Mmm..."

It was when Yukinoshita put away the kettle and sat that I sipped tea. Allowing some time for the tea to cool would prevent a burning tongue. It tasted good, as I expected. And kept my body warmer, as I also expected. As my muscles starts to relax from the effects of the lukewarm liquid, I rest my head on my left palm, elbow pressed on the table, eyes fixed on the novel. My upper body was scrunched in a position suitable for alacritous adjustment. You could make the argument I resembled a sloth; that actually was the most accurate comparison.

"You, Hikki? W-What 'bout you?" Out of the corner of my eye Yuigahama cast a sidelong glance in my direction. I kept at the novel, turning a page.

"Eh? What about me?"

"Wanna go to the mall?" said Yuigahama.

Immediately, before my mouth even had the chance to open, Yukinoshita spoke. "Why ask a question to which the answer's unequivocal?" While I could do without the Ice Queen's commentary, she has a point. Her voice was icy but not hostile; she's just speaking the truth. I wasn't at all offended.

Yuigahama countered, "It doesn't hurt to ask Hikki, either, Yukinon," and asked again. "So, do ya?"

Oh, man, that's a hard one. Whatever should I do? I can't seem to make up my mind. Go out on a Saturday with Yuigahama and her dog Sablé (Yukinoshita, too, assuming she changes her mind), or lay around at home and do nothing, spending quality time with my sister, Komachi. Tune in to next week's broadcast of _My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, As I Expected._ Episode 44: _Hikki's Choice_. Just kidding, I'm obviously being sarcastic. My decision was clear as day; nothing could convince me otherwise.

"Nah, I'll pass, too."

"Okie-dokie. Well, if you change your mind, the door's always open, Hikki."

"Noted."

Yuigahama eventually switched the subject focusing around her interests and whatnot, holding a somewhat steady conversation with Yukinoshita. The only sounds occupying the room in a ten minute stretch were my fellow clubmates' voices (sometimes my own if included), the periodic flipping of pages, Yukinoshita's cup clinking against its saucer, winter winds occasionally smacking the windows, Yuigahama clacking on her phone here and there, and the hands on the analog clock ticking about.

Just another day in the clubroom.

 _At this rate, we'll be able to leave early. Well, that's if she brings up the idea._

As I mulled the privileges that came with title of Service Club leader, my eyes moved briefly from the novel to my clubmates. Yuigahama faced the other girl, telling a story—probably exaggerating to an extent. And Yukinoshita, listening to the bun-headed girl's tale of watching some botched movie adaptation on TV with her mom while engrossed with her paperback, somehow sensed my wandering eyes and made contact.

"Is something the matter, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Hmm?" Yuigahama shifted her attention toward me, too. A question mark appeared above her bun.

"No... I was looking outside the window. A sunray was pestering my eyes, so..." _That's such a lame excuse. Yukinoshita probably saw right through that lie..._

"Oh? So that's what _that_ was, eh? ...I see." From the tone of her voice, I could tell she didn't buy that one bit. Oh, well.

"Yeah...," I monotoned.

That was the end of our dialogue. Once the opportunity presented itself, Yuigahama continued chatting with Yukinoshita. Naturally, I took the back seat and continued reading.

* * *

"Shall we arrange to depart? It does not seem we'll nab a request by the look of things." It was twenty-four pages later when Yukinoshita spoke.

"Um, like, I don't mind. I wouldn't mind if we stay until leave time, either," said Yuigahama, sounding unsure of what she wants.

Yukinoshita didn't think much of Yuigahama's indecisiveness, and looked to me for an answer. Obviously, for me, this was no time to be passive.

"Yeah, let's leave," I said, then packing the light novel into my bag. I was on the verge of standing, but waited on Yukinoshita's next words for absolute confirmation.

Yukinoshita shut her paperback, setting it against her lap. "Then you two go on ahead. I'll tidy up and return the key to Hiratsuka-sensei."

"See you later..." I advanced toward the door without hesitation.

"Yes. Goodbye," Yukinoshita said.

"Lemme get the cups, at least!" Yuigahama jerked up, gathered our cups, and noisily lined them up on the adjacent table as if in a hurry.

 _*Twap! Twap! Twap!*_

Ironically, just as fate led me to the door, I heard a set of heavy knocks. Actually, they were pretty light knocks but sounded heavy to my ears. I was mentally prepared to go, and now, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and I were all looking at the door that has yet to budge. Cut the suspense, raijuu, and come on in. _You're not doing me any favors._

I returned to my seat, held back an annoyed sigh, and produced the same light novel from my bag.

It couldn't been Isshiki because she usually just barges in now. Same goes for Hiratsuka-sensei, although she always did that. So, deducing that much, I'm under the impression it was someone who hadn't had the chance yet to visit the club. Specifically a raijuu. I'd be surprised if it was someone we knew or assisted already. If that were the case, my money's on Zaimokuza.

"Come in." It was Yukinoshita, still seated at her chair, who muttered the words that then prompted the door to rattle. And slide. However, we were met with nothing but blank space.

"Weird. No one's there. Don't tell me Sobu's haunted!"

We could see no one was there but Yuigahama was the one to spew such blasphemy. Whether Yuigahama meant it as a joke or not, Yukinoshita didn't go easy on her.

"Don't be absurd. It's obvious whoever knocked hid next to the door. Perhaps they found amusement in wasting our time with their tomfoolery." A mild blizzard formed.

 _Her aura's icy, too. Imagine I'm on the receiving end of that blast but at full power? Scary..._

A head suddenly popped out from the side. "How hurtful, Yukino-chan! Why you have to be so cold?"

 _?!_

It belonged to Yukinoshita's older sister, Yukinoshita Haruno. _Why her? Out of all people, why her?_ I tried not reacting strangely and stayed composed as she entered the room.

"That aside, hallo hallo, Yukino-chan."

"Nee-san...what business do you have being here?" asked Yukinoshita. I thought the same thing.

"What, can't siblings visit siblings every once and a while? I got cookies; baked ones, not the store-bought stuff. Besides, I have a request. Oh, where're my manners? Hallo hallo, Gahama-chan!" Her eagerness dropped significantly greeting Yuigahama.

"Please address Yuigahama-san by her name," Yukinoshita commanded.

"I'm sure she _doesn't_ mind it. Isn't that right, Gahama-chan?" Amethyst eyes focused on Yuigahama—and blue ones, too.

Under tremendous pressure, Yuigahama smiled wryly and said, "I-I don't hate it, I guess. Yahallo, Haruno-san..." In a bid to prevent potential bickering between the sisters, she lied about her true feelings, though poorly.

Then, with a dramatic air, Haruno placed her attention on me and smiled. "And why hallo hallo to you as well, Hikigaya-kun!"

"Oh, uh, hey..."

Haruno pulled up a chair across Yukinoshita and Yuigahama and sat. Then she produced a container via her purse and set it on the table. It was the cookies she mentioned not long ago. "Yukino-chan, could you be a dear and fetch me tea? That'd be lovely."

Silently, Yukinoshita did just that. The tea had gone cold at this point as evidenced by the lack of steam. However, Haruno didn't seem to mind when she brought the cup up to her lips.

"You guys want any cookies? I have all kinds of cookies. I got miso cookies, butter cookies, panko cookies, matcha cookies, sweet bea—"

"What's your request?" Yukinoshita interrupted with a tired voice.

"This is my request! You know, conversing, and eating cookies, and drinking black tea—which, by the way, is very delicious—and seeing how things are with the trio of do-gooders."

"Well, we were preparing for departure before you showed up. But I suppose if that's the request, there should be no issue fulfilling it." Though she sounded less than ecstatic.

"That's the spirit!" Haruno popped the lid. Cookie?"

"No."

"Gahama-chan?"

Yuigahama quickly declined with a head shake.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"I'll pass, too..." _Seriously, what is she doing here? Mocking me by chance? What are the odds she visit the club a day after our "encounter" at the bookstore? Low. Unless, of course..._

"What's wrong, Hikigaya-kun? Your face got tense all of a sudden," Haruno said. At her observation, I felt two more sets of eyes on me.

"Did it? I wouldn't know."

"So, basically, you lost all feelings in your face? In other words, you're saying it's dead. Wow, isn't that rich? Hikigaya-kun sure is "something," eh?" Yukinoshita was the target of Haruno's piercing gaze.

Yukinoshita stayed silent. Is Haruno attempting to bait her into saying something? If so, Yukinoshita considered that possibility, hence the reason she's tight-lipped. That is my opinion. Then Haruno faced Yuigahama.

"Uh, I-I dunno. Whatcha mean by 'something?'" asked Yuigahama.

"Gosh, never mind. It's not so complicated I have to explain in detail. Anyway, has the club been busy?" She says to no one in particular, munching on cookies.

"Not as of late," Yuigahama answered, awkwardly combing at her bun.

"Must sucks. If it were me, I would be frustrated. However, it can't be helped, I suppose. All in all, you three drink black tea, read books excluding Gahama-chan, and chit-chat most days."

"Pretty much." It was Yuigahama again who answered.

"I see. Well, that's not all bad, considering you are all friends. Now's your turn, Hikigaya-kun. Any interesting developments I should know about?"

What did she mean by "developments?" It could've meant anything, seeing how this was Haruno asking. In any case, there was none of that here or at least—

"Not to my knowledge," I said.

"Oh? How sad... Now I guess I'll leave you alone, Hikigaya-kun. You seem occupied with that book; wouldn't wanna impose." Haruno finished with a wink.

If what happened yesterday hadn't happened I wouldn't think much of it—her winking. But because of it had, the thoughts running through my head, I felt somewhat uneasy. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita caught her winking, too, but didn't say anything about it, much less reacted.

"Yukino-chan, so are you eating enough these days? You look a whole lot skinnier. Or is that stress-related?"

Vexed, Yukinoshita muttered, "I am eating just fine..."

Haruno scoffed as if to say, _I beg to differ, Yukino-chan!_ "You still look beautiful, though, that's for sure. So stress?"

"If I appear any differently than before, perhaps that is the result of natural bodily progression, rather than anything else," Yukinoshita said, and Haruno blinked several times, surprised by her Yukinoshita's mature words.

"Wow! Spoken like a truuuuue prodigy. You have such a way with words. If I were a guy, I would, like, beg to be your boyfriend. It would go as so: _Yukinoshita... Oh, Yukinoshita... Please allow me to give you the world, and also my heart._ "

Unimpressed by the cheesy dorama lines, Yukinoshita emitted a sound that was part grumble, part sigh. I felt for her right now, to a degree. Imagine having to deal with a slightly older sister whose maturity was out the window. Even if intentional, it still was a nuisance to act beneath your age. Even Yuigahama didn't know how to react to all this, her mouth a partial _O_ shape.

"You're so cute when your emotion show," Haruno commented, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Just a suggestion, but you should really join us for dinner tonight. Mother's going to cook curry, and—"

Yukinoshita immediately shot that suggestion down. "I decline..."

Haruno shook her head in disbelief, and said, "Why am I not surprised?" When Yukinoshita failed to respond, Haruno continued. "Mother express to us how she wants you to move back in. If I may be candid, she been meaning to ask, but... Well, let's just say there's a time and place for everything."

"..." It was clear Yukinoshita had no response. Or rather, she didn't know how to respond. That rendered her speechless.

 _Why mention personal family issues anyway? Isn't this something that should be discuss privately amongst siblings?_

"I'm ruining the mood, aren't I? Perhaps I should ask what you lot are doing Saturday and Sunday instead. So, any plans?"

When Yukinoshita and I refused to respond, our eyes in our books, whereas Haruno's eyes motioned left and right seeking answers, Yuigahama commented, "I'm shopping at the mall Saturday..."

"At LaLaport, I presume."

Scratching at her bun, Yuigahama said, "Yep..."

"By yourself?" Haruno curiously questioned.

"No."

Haruno opened her mouth to say something, but then closed. She reached for a cookie and bit into it. Obnoxious crunching made up for her lack of response.

"W-what about you, Haruno-san?" Yuigahama went on the offensive, deciding to carry the conversation that had as much life as a dead plant.

"You know, _this_ and _that_..." Haruno replied vaguely.

Instead of prying further, Yuigahama said, "Oh," and chuckled awkwardly. It was silent again. Deciding perhaps to spare Yuigahama the expense of any more heavy lifting, Yukinoshita chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

Haruno broke into a smirk. "Oh, nothing, Yukino-chan!"

* * *

Yukinoshita Haruno stayed and chatted until the sun started to set. Just meaningless conversation that wouldn't advance the plot of any story, with few personal questions sprinkled in. You could probably guess what that is. I wasn't involved at all, so I lucked out. Haruno had to rush off to the station, she claimed.

We could finally shut down for the evening, too.

"Bye, Yukinon!"

"See you..."

"Yes. Goodbye, you two..."

Yukinoshita locks the doors and head to Hiratsuka-sensei's office to return the key, and Yuigahama and I went our separate way, to the lockers. No words were spoken—until we changed into our outdoor shoes and were outside.

"That was...strange, huh, Hikki?"

It was so cold I failed to reply right away, and prompt Yuigahama to continue talking. "Seems we didn't get the request we wanted," Yuigahama added.

 _We?_ "You mean you?" I corrected, and the girl next to me huffed.

"Does it really matter?" asked Yuigahama grumpily.

I repossess my bicycle from the guardrail as I said, "Yeah, it does. Yuigahama, how would you take it if people surmised we were dating because we walk together?"

I wasn't looking at Yuigahama once I start pushing my bike out the school gates, but she didn't say anything which meant she was deep in thought. Now that I had a chance to think it over, that was a stupid thing to ask. I blame my brain for giving in to the weather.

When I was about to say something, Yuigahama intercepted with, "Ah-ha. That's kinda unfair, Hikki. What you just said has nothing to do with what I said. But...I dunno, I wouldn't care much. Clear up the misunderstandings, if there are any misunderstandings..."

"I guess...," I muttered.

Momentarily, my focus shifted from the street ahead to Yuigahama. Her face was mostly buried into her tangerine scarf.

 _Which reminds me..._ I stopped pushing my bike to undo the scarf Yuigahama lended me—or rather, toss on me—and stuck out my hand. It took her a moment to realize I was no longer beside her, and she seemed to have panicked at my sudden disappearance until she turned and saw what I was doing.

"I thought you ditched me."

Without argument, Yuigahama takes the scarf. Then she wrapped that scarf on the other. She bore a striking resemblance to a cocoon. But Yuigahama was warm; I felt a million times colder.

* * *

"Hikki, I... I-I'm going home now." Yuigahama and I reached the street where her apartment was. "Bye," she said with a wave.

"Yeah, bye."

As if my words was her cue, she started to walk to her apartment. I didn't watch her go like a stoic male MC would, and instead went my own route home. I hopped on my bike and began to pedal north. But a grip on my shoulder prevented the motion in process. When I looked over my shoulder, I was staring at amethyst eyes. My body couldn't help but flinch.

 _Where the hell you come from?_

"Hikigaya-kun, walk with me to the station, will you? I need to talk to you about something," Haruno says.

"And why would I do that?"

"Is that a no? Geez, Hikigaya-kun, if you think I'll attempt something malicious, I'm not. I merely want to talk. Comply, and I'll leave you alone..."

When she put it like that, I had but one option. She knew that much and took her hand off my shoulder. Haruno and I turned west and headed toward the station.

"I want to offer my apologies. I'm sorry for the behavior I exhibited at the bookstore. It was highly inappropriate on my part to put you in such a pickle. I love teasing you, Hikigaya-kun, and didn't mean to go overboard and get, you know, touchy-feely. Can you forgive me, Hikigaya-kun?"

Honestly, I didn't care for an apology. Never seeing her again would be plenty enough. I considered the incident a bizarre one-off or a OVA anyway, and didn't care if there was closure or not. I'm not the type to dwell constantly on matters irrelevant to me.

Not knowing to feel about her "apology," I said in a low voice, "Uh, sure..."

"Splendid! While that's not the response I hoped for, I'll accept it. Oh, and I also wanted to give you this." Haruno dug in her purse and pulled out a book—the light novel I dropped yesterday. "I was gonna give it to you in the clubroom, but wouldn't want Yukino-chan to get jealous. Well, go on, take it."

"That's okay. Go get a refund," I suggested.

"How considerate of you, but a measly two thousand yen is nothing to gripe at. This is "Part Two" of the apology."

"Really, I don't want it."

"What's the difference with a book and say, I don't know, an accessory?" asked Haruno.

 _Huh, w_ _hat are you getting at? Are you indirectly suggesting I would accept a bracelet or something over a light novel? Because I wouldn't._ "Yukinoshita-san, is that a trick question?" I asked dryly. It was obvious to me she didn't expect a literal answer.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have asked if you just accept my gift, simple as that. Also, overthinking causes mental health to falter, so please don't overthink every little detail. Please take the book, my arm's getting sore. _Gaaaah!_ " Haruno exaggerated stiffness, shaking her arm vigorously.

With a long, defeated sigh, I take the light novel. I gave the cover a hard glance before refocusing on the street. Only two more blocks till the station.

"Tell me, Hikigaya-kun, is that all you read?"

 _So what if it is?_ "Mostly."

That make-believe won't improve your mind, intellectually. I could compose you a list, or one better, lend you several books. You're too smart to waste away reading about magical warlords," she said bluntly.

"...That won't be necessary," I said.

"If you say so. Your loss, Hikigaya-kun." Haruno shrugged nonchalantly as if I missed out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. "You know most guys would kill to have an older woman do things for them. I dare say they fantasize about the prospect quite often."

"Uh-huh."

The skies grew darker as Haruno whispered, "We girls have fantasies, too." She looked at me with a teasing gleam in her eyes. Then when I made a face, she burst into laughter.

 _One more block..._

"Gosh, you crack me up. We should swap phone numbers."

 _Hey, how about we not?_ "I prefer not to give out my contact info." This was true. I didn't, especially to her. Why on earth would I allow her to spam my phone? I'd have to be a masochist to give Yukinoshita Haruno my number.

"That's fair... Well, I wish we could chat a bit longer, but the station's just ahead. I appreciate you delaying your bike ride to walk with Onee-san. I won't take more of your time. Goodbye, Hikigaya-kun." Haruno rubbed my shoulder for a moment before walking away.

"Yeah..." I immediately hop on the seat of my bicycle and begin pedaling the route home.

Rather than ponder through everything that just occurred, along with past fillers, I cleared my mind and was one with the winds. _Wonder what Komachi cooking tonight..._

* * *

"Welcome home, Onii-chan~!" Komachi was on the couch. And Kamakura sat on her lap obediently. A romantic comedy was playing on TV. Her greeting warm me right up, though not completely. Man, Komachi's so cute.

"I desperately need a cup of coffee, Komachi," I expressed my thoughts, stripping my blazer. I felt like a salaryman removing his tie after a day of work.

"Go bathe first. You're shiverin' like crazy; I'll make a pot and prep the Hamburger steak. Right when this movie ends."

"Okay, then. Back in a few." I went off to my room to put away my stuff, as well as get a change of clothes. I took out the light novel I read in the clubroom and put it back on the shelf with the other light novels I purchased over the years. With the one Haruno bought, I heaved it onto the bed. I planned to read it later after dinner. When it landed on the mattress, a wad of paper slipped out.

 _Did she include the receipt, too?_

I realized it wasn't the receipt when I unfolded the wad. It was a handwritten message from Haruno, the letters all capitalized.

 ** _I ONLY MANAGE FIVE PAGES, THEN I GOT BORED, LOL. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON, HIKIGAYA-KUN. ;)_**

 _Tch._ I crumbled the note and toss it in the trash can. After picking some clothes, I head off to the washroom.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hopefully, assuming you made it this far without getting bored, it was a worthwhile (and good) chapter. The next update won't be written in 8man's POV. It'll be shown from another character's perspective. That's all I have to say.**_

 _ **Next: A Study in Black (Chapter 2).**_

 _ **Feel free to review honestly. Review, favorite, follow if you want to, of course.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading.**_


End file.
